Best of the Worst
by LizLancaster
Summary: "To be the Best, you must destroy the rest. To be the Worst, you must be the First." Tiamat is one of Eve's most feared creations: the First Dragon, the Monster of Monsters. No OC romance. Starts Season 1. Criticism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a first for me, I've been having ideas about writing something like this for awhile. This chapter is more of a prelude to set up my OC, I'm trying to incorporate a character that won't have any romantic relationships. I just don't write romance well. This is more of an attempt to make a character who could realistically survive all the hell that happens in the show. Things might go slightly AUish, I'll just have to see how I incorporate things, including plot-holes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Criticism more than welcomed.**

* * *

I am Tiamat, the Monster of Monsters.

I don't remember my human life whatsoever; it doesn't even bother me in the slightest to be honest. But I do remember the first time I laid eyes on Mother Eve, she was so beautiful. She told me stories of how great I would be, The First Daughter, The First Dragon. I would be her greatest weapon against her enemies. She claimed even God would fear me.

I would slay all in my way! Angel, Demon, Human, it didn't matter to me. All would perish for Eve. The mere mention of me must send shivers down the spines of my Mothers enemies. I would not fail her.

In my destruction I carved a warpath for Eve, soon our ranks grew and new monsters joined us. Vampires, Werewolves, Shape-Shifters and countless more became my brethren.

But I knew I was Mother's favorite. My so-called brethren knew it too. They sought to become the favorite by slaying me. I couldn't have a mutiny happen against me, now could I? Mother didn't appreciate my little temper tantrum, pardon me, I meant my massacre against our ranks.

As an owner would use a squirt bottle against a cat to stop them from doing something, Eve created the Excalibur blades. These five blades were forged from the shards of its namesake, the only blasted thing that ever came close to slaying me. This was the first time she had ever stopped me in my carnage, to threaten me with death. Couldn't she see the unworthy ones? They, who would so foolishly think they could slay me, The Monster of Monsters?!

Sometimes I wonder if she thought I would turn against her. That became a self-fulfilling prophecy when I was approached by God himself. My first course of action, of course, was to try and incinerate him. Take a wild guess how well that worked. My fire might as well have been nothing more than a hot summer breeze. He just stared me down like a disappointed father, it…bothered me.

He struck me a deal. If I turned against Eve, he would not smite my hide into Purgatory alongside her. That's the short version of it, at least, details later.

Mortals, I will allow you in on a little known Dragon secret, we'll sell our own mothers out if it means saving our hides, and I very much at this moment needed to do some hide-saving, facing down fire-proof God and all.

God held up his end of the bargain, I was not locked up in Purgatory alongside Mother. Of course though, things are never that simple, he truly made me the Monster of Monsters that night. I was tasked with protecting a lineage from my brethren, simple enough I thought at the time.

I am Tiamat, the Monster of Monsters. I was tasked to protect the Winchester brothers, this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

John Winchester was not having a good night. Having watched his house and worldly possessions and, _oh god Mary_, go up in flames, becoming a single father of two boys and now staying in a motel six payed for by the stranger sitting across from him was starting to take a toll on his mental health.

"...And that's why I have to live with you all now."

Said stranger, Tiamat she called herself, had just told him the most absurd story he had ever heard. He would have gladly told her to piss off after the night he just lived through. But, she did pay for the room; he could at least hear her out. Didn't mean he had to believe it though.

"You expect me to believe that you're a dragon?" He kept his voice low. Sam and Dean were sleeping in the bed not 3 feet away.

"The very first, yes." She nodded her bald head.

"Right. You expect me to believe that and that God himself made you my sons guardian angel?" Skepticism oozed from his words.

"Nope. Not an angel. Just think of me as a babysitter paying off her debts more than anything else." She kept glancing over to his sons. He honestly wanted to take them and run. But where would they go? They lost everything in the fire.

"Listen to me Mr. Winchester, life as you know it is about to change forever. I didn't have to tell you any of this. I could've easily incapacitated or killed you and taken the children, never to be seen again. It wouldn't be the first time I did such a thing." Tiamat gave him an analyzing gaze with those snake-like eyes.

"So what if I asked for proof of you being a drag- Holy shit!" Wings as big as a queen-sized mattress sprouted from her back. John's sudden exclamation woke up Sam who started crying, which then woke up Dean. John got up and walked over to the bed and picked up Sam, cradled him in his arms and began humming.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep, Dean. Everything's alright."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was back to sleep and placed back down on the bed. Throughout all this, Tiamat, the apparently very real dragon, eyed him with a lazily impressed look. Those damned wings were still out too. He looked down at his boys. Christ, what the hell had he gotten his family into?

"I will never hurt them, you know?" He looked back up at her. She had moved from the chair to standing at the edge of the bed. "It would be a waste to have waited this long to pay my dues only to muck it up by harming them." Her eyes remained trained on his sons.

"What else?" He asked, she didn't move her eyes but she craned her head in acknoledgement "What else is out there?"

She closed her eyes and went into deep thought. What to divulge. What to keep secret.

"Vampires. Werewolves, too. Shapeshifters are always a pain. Don't even get me started on Tricksters. Pretty much everything that humans have written about exists in some form or another." John was stunned. What could he say to that? Everything he thought was fake, was possibly real? Probably real considering what was telling him about all of this. John made a decision that would impact the rest of their lives.

"Mr Win-"

"John." He interrupted her. She gave him a toothy grin.

"John then, I take it you are now much more understanding of why I will protect your children?"

Yes, he thought to himself. Because for one of the few times in his life, John Winchester had no clue what he was up against.

And with that she nodded and went back to her chair.

"Then I would suggest you sleep, John. Tomorrow, we disappear. Don't want anything catching scent of us, you understand?"

He didn't, but he would someday. He laid down on the bed, trying not to disturb Sam or Dean. His last thought before exhaustion claimed him that night was a promise. A promise to protect his sons from whatever was in the dark; a promise to get the son-of-a-bitch that killed Mary.

Tiamat spent the entire night staring down at the three sleeping Winchesters. After too many hundreds of years spent waiting, her task would finally begin. Her debt will be paid. God help anyone who tried to harm her charges.


End file.
